Competitive sports of the type in which goals are made at a particular region of a playing court or field provide great excitement and enjoyment because of the complex strategies which may be employed in maneuvering to the goal region. Further, various ring toss games have heretofore been known in which rings are thrown over a fixedly positioned post to achieve a goal.